


This Weary Life

by Ninkasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives could change with one word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Weary Life

Dean had no indication when he first walked into the room – carrying two bags of take out – that there was anything wrong.

Jo was sitting in a chair by the window, legs pulled up to her chest, staring at some sitcom on the television. The only channel this motel seemed to get was TVLand. There were really only so many episodes of Archie Bunker you could watch and Dean wondered how she was so enrapt by it.

He walked over and kissed the top of her head quickly before turning to deposit the food on the table by her chair. 

“I got two of everything, because I couldn’t decide,” he said, pulling several Styrofoam containers out of the bag and turned back when he realized she wasn’t really paying attention to him.

“Jo?” He waved his fingers in front of her face then. 

Jo jumped slightly. “Hmm? What?”

“Food.”

“Oh, right.” She shook her head and stood up, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she moved over to stand by the table. 

She kept glancing towards the clock on the nightstand and then rolled her shoulders as if trying to clear them of some weight.

“I just remembered,” Dean said. “I have to pee.” 

“Of course,” Jo said. Although he thought maybe he wasn’t supposed to hear it.

“Are you alright? You seem – twitchy.” 

That was an understatement.

“I’m fine,” she said, her eyes flickered, this time to her cell on the table by the food.

“Are you expecting company?”

“Will you go pee?!” she exploded. “Jesus.”

Dean jumped slightly. “Okay.”

Touchy.

He went into the bathroom, flicked on the light and froze. He moved over to the sink and picked up the small white stick laying on the edge of the sink.

Oh fuck.

He swung on his heel and came back out into the outer room.

“What’s this?”

Okay, not the most articulate he’s ever been, but really. . .

“It’s a pregnancy test,” she said, slowly as if she worried for a moment he wouldn’t keep up.

“Yeah. No. I got that, I just --”

Dean shrugged helplessly. “What am I supposed to say?”

Jo shrugged her shoulders, mirroring his action. “Nothing. Right now.”

“Are you?”

“I don’t know,” she answered. “I still have a minute and a half before I know for sure.”

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and she came around to join him. He stared down at the stick in his hand for a moment.

“Dean?”

He looked back up at her, a slight sparkle had come back into her eyes. “Yeah?”

“You do realize I peed on that, right?”

Oh. Oh, right. 

He moved over and laid it down on the bedspread between them.

“Good thinking. Share the germs.”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “How long have you thought. . .I mean, is this a surprise?”

“I’m three days late,” she answered. “I wasn’t planning it, if that’s what you mean.”

No. That wasn’t what he’d meant at all. It was just. . .

“I thought you were on birth control.”

Jo laughed, a gorgeous sound, even when it was laced with sarcasm like it was now. “It’s only about ninety-nine percent effective and there were a couple of times I forgot to take it. It’s hard to remember things like that when chasing after witches and Wendigos, after all.”

“Good point.” Dean nodded slowly, trying to process this bit of information that wasn’t quite willing to force it’s way into his mind just yet. “We can’t exactly beat those odds.”

His first inclination was to call Sammy and ask what the hell he was supposed to say. He remembered Sam once mentioning that he and Jess had had a pregnancy scare at Stanford.

It was on the tip of his tongue to excuse himself to use the phone when Jo blurted out, “I can’t raise a baby in this life.”

Whoa. What?

“Okay, for starters -- we don’t know if there is a baby,” he said, holding up a finger. “And two -- what’s so wrong with this life?”

She gave him that look which said “you’re hot, but you’re dumb” and shook her head. “Oh nothing. Just the nightmares and the insane hours and the danger and the constant travel.”

“I was raised to this.”

She grinned. “And look how you turned out.”

Point.

“So. . .if there is a baby, we’ll -- stop hunting. Settle down somewhere. I hear Nebraska’s nice.”

Jo stared at him through a bit of hair hanging in her face. “Really? You’re willing to just give up this life and settle down. Get a job? A real job? With a paycheck and a mortgage?”

“Well, I was thinking we could rent,” Dean said, warming to the idea. “Yeah. We could get a little house. I could work in the garage. We could have cookouts on the weekend. Normal.”

Jo laughed again. “And in two days you’d be going stir crazy.”

Probably. “I’d get used to it.” He paused. “Is that what you want?”

She shrugged. “I wanted to hunt. It was really all I thought of wanting. But -- if the circumstances change. . .I could try. We could take turns going out and killing things.”

“You go out on Tuesdays, I’ll take Wednesdays. Thursdays we have a family night.”

Her smile got bigger. “Exactly.”

Jo’s cell phone started chiming loudly. She folded her hands between her legs. “That’s the timer.”

Oh.

Dean frowned. “Aren’t you gonna look?”

She bit her lip. “I don’t want to know now. What if it’s negative?”

“What if it’s positive?”

“You look.”

“No. You.”

She straightened up. “Rock. Paper. Scissors.”

He nodded. “On three.”

“One. Two. Three.”

She laughed as he winced and shook his head.

“Always with the scissors, Dean,” she said, still smiling. “What’s it say?”

He shook his head.

“Best two out of three.”


End file.
